The present invention relates to an inexpensive battery retainer that secures a coin or button battery to a PC card in a manner that provides reliable mechanical and electrical contact. Miniature electronic devices, such as electronic jewelry, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,041 dislose small electronic devices wherein it is necessary to secure to such a device a small power source such as a lithium battery. Lithium button batteries are also attached to multi-function computer cards in order to support the "clock-calendar" function. Such a battery, when connected to a PC card, must be firmly held in place and must also make reliable electrical connection to the electrical circuit. Many of the batteries used in such devices are coin or button type batteries with stainless steel cases. Soldering electrical terminals to a stainless steel case can be expensive and hazardous in that damage may be done to the battery when the battery is etched or heated. Spot welding battery terminals to coin batteries is also commonly used. However, spot welding can also be expensive. Once a terminal is spot welded to the battery then another connection is usually soldered to the battery terminal before the battery is connected to the electrical circuit. Other methods of securing coin or button batteries to PC cards involve the use of battery holders. These holders are bulky, take up needed space, are difficult to manufacture and are therefore relatively expensive.
It has been the objective of workers in this field to provide a low profile device that occupies a small amount of space and is inexpensive for connecting a coin or button battery to a PC card so that secure mechanical and electrical connections are made between the coin battery and the PC card.